


48 Hours to Eternity

by l0eybaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0eybaby/pseuds/l0eybaby
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol terus bersamanya. Dan Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun membuat hari-hari terakhirnya penuh kebahagiaan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	48 Hours to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.

_ Leukemia. Dan kemungkinan waktunya tak lama lagi. _

  
  


Ketika mendengar perkataan dokter, dunia Baekhyun serasa runtuh di depan matanya.

  
  


Tidak. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa harus  _ Chanyeol-nya _ ?

  
  


Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat bagaimana kekasih jangkungnya itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

  
  


Kalimat ‘Ga apa-apa. Kan banyak yang sayang sama kamu. Ga cuma aku aja.’ yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

  
  


Kepala Baekhyun terasa berat, hari-harinya hanya ia habiskan dengan menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

  
  


_ Ia takut. _

  
  


Ia takut karena Chanyeol bisa meninggalkannya kapanpun. Ia tak pernah mau beranjak dari sisinya.

  
  


Lima bulan setelah dokter mengonfirmasi bahwa Chanyeol mengidap  _ Leukemia _ yang sudah sangat parah, Baekhyun mendengar kalimat yang tiap malam ia doakan agar tak akan pernah terjadi.

  
  


_ Kemoterapi dan pengobatan lain sudah tidak bisa membantu. Kita hanya bisa ikhlas dan menunggu waktu. _

  
  


Ikhlas.

  
  


Satu kata yang sangat mudah untuk diucapkan. Namun, rasanya Baekhyun harus berjuang seumur hidup untuk bisa mengikhlaskan Chanyeol.

  
  


Malam itu, ia kembali menangis dalam gelap. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap.

  
  


“A-Aku ga mau kamu pergi, Chanyeol. Kamu disini aja sama aku. Ya?” Baekhyun berkata disela-sela tangisannya.

  
  


“Kamu udah janji mau ajak aku ke Dufan. Kamu udah janji mau ajak aku liburan bareng. Kamu bilang…” Isakan Baekhyun semakin mengeras. Hatinya terasa seperti tersayat tiap kali ia mengingat momen-momen yang mereka lalui bersama.

  
  


“K-Kamu bilang kita harus berdua sampai tua…”

  
  


Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol mungkin tak akan mendengar perkataannya. Namun, ia hanya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya ketika Chanyeol sedang terlelap. Ia tak sanggup apabila harus menatap mata Chanyeol yang telah kehilangan sinarnya dan kian meredup setiap harinya.

  
  


“K-Kamu disini aja… Sama aku…”

  
  


Baekhyun menjatuhkan dahinya pada genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

  
  


Ia lelah menangis terus menerus. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, hatinya tak pernah sanggup untuk melihat kondisi Chanyeol tanpa menangis.

  
  


Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya.

  
  


Ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lemah kearahnya.

  
  


“C-Chanyeol?”

  
  


“Hey,” Tangan Chanyeol turun ke pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya, “Jangan nangis terus dong. Aku ikut sedih kalo kamu nangis.”

  
  


Baekhyun menggenggam tangan yang kini terpasang infus itu.

  
  


“Kamu disini aja sama aku. Jangan pergi. Ya, Chanyeol? Jangan pergi ya…”

  
  


Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, “Aku ga akan pergi kemana-mana, Sayang. Aku bakal terus jagain kamu. Walaupun nanti aku ga bisa peluk kamu lagi kalo nangis, tapi aku bakal selalu ada disamping kamu.”

  
  


Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah.

  
  


Chanyeol benar. Siapa lagi yang akan memeluk Baekhyun yang cengeng kalau bukan dirinya?

  
  


Tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tiap kali melihat Baekhyun menangisi dirinya.

  
  


Dan Chanyeol benci karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha tegar dan tidak menangis. Ia harus menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dirinya tetap kuat.

  
  


Ia masih Chanyeol yang sama.

  
  


Chanyeol yang akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

  
  


“Hey, udah, jangan nangis ya?” Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

  
  


“Sayang,” Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar tatapan mereka bertemu, “Gimana kalo mulai besok, kita  _ quality time _ berdua? Kita anggep aku ga sakit.”

  
  


Tangisan Baekhyun sedikit mereda secara perlahan, menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, “ _ Quality time _ kaya gimana?”

  
  


Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak.

  
  


“Kamu pernah minta fotoan di taman sambil piknik untuk di- _ upload _ ke  _ Instagram _ kamu kan? Tapi kalo pikniknya disini aja, bukan di taman, gapapa?”

  
  


Baekhyun terdiam.

  
  


Rasanya, tangisannya seperti akan pecah lagi saat itu juga. Chanyeol masih mengingatnya. Sebuah keinginan yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun secara asal dua tahun yang lalu.

  
  


Dengan kondisinya saat ini, Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat memikirkan untuk mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun yang belum terpenuhi.

  
  


“Hey,” Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun, “Ga usah khawatir. Aku kuat kok. Kan udah aku bilang, kita anggep aku ga sakit. Oke?”

  
  


“K-Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

  
  


Senyuman lembut tetap terlihat di wajah Chanyeol, walaupun terlihat jauh lebih lemah dari biasanya.

  
  


“Biar momen-momen selama aku di rumah sakit isinya cuma seneng-seneng aja. Sama kamu.”

  
  


Tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun, “Aku bosen liat kamu nangis terus. Mana sih mata bulan sabit favoritku? Kan aku kangen.”

  
  


“Kan cuma keliatan kalo aku senyum aja…”

  
  


“Nah, makanya, aku mau liat kamu senyum lagi, ketawa-ketawa lagi, nge- _ jokes _ lagi. Jadi, kamu janji sama aku ya, mulai besok, aku ga mau liat kamu nangis lagi. Oke?”

_ Dan janji kamu bakal ada disini di hari ulang tahunku, Baek. _

  
  
  


***

  
  


_ 26 November. _

  
  


“Emangnya kita boleh piknik kaya gini disini?” Baekhyun bertanya, memastikan.

  
  


Ia menegakkan kasur Chanyeol agar bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Berbagai jenis makanan yang identik dengan ‘piknik’ juga telah disiapkannya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang diletakkan disamping kasur Chanyeol.

  
  


“Emangnya siapa yang mau ngelarang sih? Sini kasih tau aku kalo ada.”

  
  


Baekhyun tersenyum, “Jangan sok jagoan.”

  
  


Kalimatnya hanya dibalas tawa pelan oleh Chanyeol.

  
  


Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah Chanyeol sebahagia ini.

Rasanya tetap sama. Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan dan menawan, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu lima tahun yang lalu.

  
  


Hanya saja, saat ini wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dan pucat. Tetapi, di mata Baekhyun, ia tetap Chanyeol yang sama—Chanyeol yang memberinya sebotol air mineral saat dirinya terengah-engah, kehabisan air minum setelah berlari pagi cukup jauh.

  
  


_ ‘Ga beracun kok. Nih, masih ada segelnya. Minum aja punya gue, gue bisa beli lagi.’ _

  
  


Ah, ingatan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka di kala itu, selalu terukir sempurna di dalam ingatannya.

  
  


Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Chanyeol, “Cobain dulu itu  _ sandwich _ -nya enak atau engga.”

  
  


Chanyeol menurut dan membuka kotak makan yang diberikan Baekhyun, “Wahhh,  _ ham and cheese _ ?” Tanyanya kegirangan.

  
  


Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, “ _ Ham and cheese. Your favorite _ .”

  
  


Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

  
  


“ _ Thank you so much _ , Sayang!”

  
  


Baekhyun terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol, “Sama-sama, Chanyeol kesayangan aku.”

  
  


Mereka terdiam pada posisi itu, sama-sama merindukan kehangatan ini.

  
  


Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit, dan didiagnosa menderita  _ Leukemia _ , membuat Baekhyun bisa merasakan perubahan tubuh Chanyeol dalam dekapannya.

  
  


Tubuh yang awalnya tegap dan berisi, saat ini terasa jauh lebih kurus.

  
  


Tubuh yang dulunya selalu melindunginya dalam dekapan hangat, kini justru menjadi tubuh yang akan Baekhyun lindungi sampai kapanpun.

  
  
  


Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuknya. Namun, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

  
  


“Jangan lama-lama, ih, peluknya. Nanti ga jadi piknik.” Ujar Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

  
  
  


Pagi itu, mereka mewujudkan salah satu keinginan Baekhyun, piknik bersama. Sesekali, terselip candaan-candaan ringan yang saling dilontarkan keduanya.

  
  


Seperti permintaan Chanyeol, mereka bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Seolah Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

  
  


***

  
  


_ 27 November. _

  
  
  


“Kamu yakin mau rayain ulang tahun kamu kayak gini doang?” Tanya Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

  
  


“Iya, gini aja aku udah seneng. Yang penting sama kamu.”

  
  


Kemarin malam, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mereka menulis surat cinta untuk satu sama lain.

  
  


Terdengar sangat kuno dan mungkin menggelikan bagi beberapa orang. Namun, sebenarnya hal ini adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

  
  


Tepat seperti dugaannya, awalnya Baekhyun tertawa kencang mendengar permintaannya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia menyutujuinya.

  
  


Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Tidur bersebelahan diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang berukuran kecil itu.

  
  


Baru saja selesai  _ marathon _ film-film favorit mereka menggunakan  _ projector _ yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

  
  


“Aku duluan ya?” Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

  
  


Dengan begitu, Baekhyun membuka lembaran kertas yang sudah terlipat di tangannya dan mulai membaca.

  
  


_ ‘Hi there, love. _

_ Can I flashback to the 5-years-ago version of us? _

_ Aku inget gimana terpukaunya aku dulu begitu ngeliat ada cowo ganteng yang nyodorin aqua ke aku. _

_ Aku inget gimana malunya aku karena hari itu belum keramas tiga hari dan kondisiku lagi keringetan banget. _

_ Tapi kamu tetep muji aku, pas kita lagi duduk santai, bilang rambutku mirip warna gulali dan keliatan imut di aku. _

_ Mungkin aku ga pernah bilang sebelumnya. Tapi, hari itu, aku jogging untuk lampiasin stress karena omongan orang-orang yang selalu ngejelekin aku. Mereka bilang rambutku norak lah, ga cocok sama aku lah, dan kata-kata lain yang bener-bener hancurin kepercayaan diri aku.  _

_ Tapi kamu dateng di hari itu. The timing was so perfect. Seolah Tuhan sengaja ngirim kamu ke aku. Dan kamu berhasil balikin self-confidence aku dengan pujian sederhana itu. _

_ Siapa yang nyangka kan, kalo ternyata kita bisa ada di sebuah roller-coaster ride yang dinamakan relationship ini sampe 5 tahun. _

_ Aku jadi bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang diri kamu. And turns out, ga ada satu hal pun dalam diri kamu yang aku ga suka. _

_ Aku mau minta maaf kalo selama ini aku sering nyusahin kamu dan kadang bikin kamu sedih. Makasih karena selalu tetep peluk aku walaupun aku berontak dan ngamuk-ngamuk tiap kita berantem. _

_ Walaupun gitu, you know that I love you so much, right? _

_ Because I really do, Chanyeol. And I always will.’ _

  
  


Baekhyun melipat kembali kertas itu. Masih tak menyangka karena berhasil menahan tangisnya hingga akhir.

  
  


“Giliran kamu.”

  
  


Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, “Kamu janji ya ga boleh ketawain aku?”

  
  


Pria mungil di hadapannya terkekeh, disusul dengan anggukan pelan.

  
  


_ ‘Hi, Puppy.’  _ Chanyeol tersenyum. Teringat kembali pada masa-masa itu.

_ ‘Udah lama banget ya aku ga panggil kamu dengan sebutan itu? _

_ Aku inget dulu manggil kamu ‘puppy’ karena kadang kamu suka hilang, bengong, dan tenggelem di dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Persis kayak anak anjing. _

_ But that was five years ago. Sekarang kamu udah jadi lebih dewasa secara perlahan. And I’m beyond happy to witness it. _

_ Aku ikut seneng karena bisa jadi saksi yang ngeliat cita-cita kamu tercapai satu persatu. _

_ I’m proud of you. And I always will.’ _

  
  


Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, merasakan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah karena banyak berbicara dalam satu waktu.

“Yeol, kamu gapapa?” Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas anggukan pelan sebelum Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan.

  
  


_ ‘Makasih udah nerima aku dan ngizinin aku untuk dampingin kamu di setiap langkah yang kamu ambil.’ _

  
  


Baekhyun mendongak kembali untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum di wajah pria jangkung itu memudar secara perlahan sebelum ia melanjutkan membaca.

  
  


_ ‘Tapi, mulai sekarang kamu harus membiasakan diri untuk melangkah sendiri. I might not stay beside you anymore, tapi aku akan selalu jagain kamu, selalu dukung kamu, wherever I am. _

_ Kamu harus inget ada banyak orang yang sayang sama kamu. Jadi… jangan berubah setelah aku pergi ya? _

_ Nangisnya jangan lama-lama. Pokoknya kamu harus bisa senyum lagi, main-main lagi sama Toben, sama Mongryong. _

_ Aku juga berharap, semoga semua cita-cita kamu yang belum sempat tercapai, bisa terwujud. _

_ Jangan sampai cahaya yang terpancar dari diri kamu padam setelah aku pergi. _

_ I love you always, my puppy, my love, my Byun Baekhyun.’ _

  
  


Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan. Surat yang dibacakan Chanyeol benar-benar menyayat hatinya.

  
  


“Sayang, sini, aku mau peluk. Aku agak capek.” Chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun semakin mendekat.

  
  


Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol, memeluknya erat.

  
  


“ _ Let’s stay like this _ sebentar ya, sayang?”

  
  


Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah mengapa, hatinya mulai terasa semakin mengganjal.

  
  


Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, entah sudah berapa menit berlalu. Dan tak sedetikpun air mata Baekhyun berhenti mengalir.

  
  


Ia merasakan bagaimana hatinya semakin terasa sesak seiring nafas Chanyeol yang perlahan semakin melemah.

Tak lama, suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat lemah memenuhi telinganya.

  
  
  


“Sayang… aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur, boleh?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tau sangat jelas. Teramat sangat jelas, bahwa apabila Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia tak akan terbangun lagi. Namun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat.

  
  
  


Ia menarik nafas panjang, “Gapapa, kamu tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang?”

  
  
  


Ia merasa Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebelum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

  
  
  


Tak ada obrolan setelahnya, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya yang tengah memberi kehangatan untuk satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang nantinya akan terganti oleh rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

  
  
  


Semakin lama, Baekhyun mulai merasa nafas Chanyeol melemah.

  
  


Melemah, melemah, dan perlahan menghilang. Ia tak lagi melihat pergerakan dada Chanyeol yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih bernafas.

  
  


Dekapan Chanyeol yang menghangatkannya, perlahan melonggar, dan pada akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya.

  
  


Tangisannya pecah. Ia memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat, tak ingin melepasnya. Tak siap untuk menjadikan ini pelukan terakhirnya.

  
  


Di sela-sela isakannya dan dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak, Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat sangat tenang, terlihat seperti ia sedang tertidur lelap.

  
  


Tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol pelan, merasakan kelembutan wajah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

  
  
  


“ _ Happy birthday, love, my  _ Park Chanyeol.  _ I love you. Forever. _ ”


End file.
